Creepy Shipping 2
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Sequel time! Three more creepy shipping excerpts. MxM, FxM


**I legitimately tried to do research and find the original genders, but even if the genders were ever defined, they've been so buried under the rest of the internet that I found nothing. So I'll be representing them here as MxM, so if that wrong and one or both of them are meant to be female, assume it's a gender bent fic. Understood?**

* * *

 **MaskyxHoodie (MxM)**

Masky and Hoodie stumbled through the door. They had been living together in a shit hole motel for quite awhile now. They didn't like it much, but it didn't matter. They enjoyed each other, the place was cheap, and they both had one very particular fetish: fucking like animals in a filthy motel room. Win-win.

Hoodie picked Masky up, and he locked his legs around Hoodie's waist as he placed him on the bed and leaned forward, kissing his neck first and beginning to bite down on it hard, leaving several marks and drawling blood. Masky moaned, "Harder~" He moaned, so softly hoodie barely heard him. Hoodie growled, biting even harder, causing drops of blood to drip down his chin and hit his hoodie.

He finally moved back, licking his lips. He grinned, feeling how hard Masky was through his pants. He moved forward until his hood almost hid his face, then moved closer as he lifted Masky's mask. Ordinarily, Masky would have immediately stabbed anyone who attempted to lift his mask to death, including Hoodie. He had told him so several times. But with the hood covering his face, not even Hoodie could actually see his face.

But his lips could feel Masky's, and they began to make out heatedly, allowing Masky to taste his own blood as their tongue's battled for dominance. Hoodie's hands moved down to his waist and undid his pants, pushing them down as he moved his head back away from Masky, who pushed his mask back down and began to remove his own pants and underwear. Soon both boys were naked from the waist down.

Masky and Hoodie were both fully erect as well, Masky at six inches long and Hoodie at seven. Hoodie moved down to his knees and began licking Masky's shaft up and down the length, one hand moving to grope his balls, the other going to his own member to stroke himself. Masky moaned, gripping the bed on either side of him.

Hoodie moved his head back to the top of Masky's cock, letting his tongue swirl around the tip before he took it into his mouth and began sucking it gently. Hoodie prodded Masky's tight entrance with two fingers as his head began moving lower, taking more and more of Masky's cock until he was bobbing his head up and down his entire cock, deep-throating him effortlessly. He had gotten great at this with practice.

Masky was moaning loudly, his cock leaking pre-cum as his hips moved in both directions, up to thrust into Masky's mouth, down to push his fingers against his ass. Hoodie hummed around Masky's cock, sending vibrations of pleasure through him. Masky cried out, pushing Hoodie's head down as he came, his walls clenching around Hoodie's fingers.

Hoodie held his head down, taking his lover's cum into his mouth. He lifted his head, swallowing it happily and licking his lips. He lowered his head more, pushing his tongue into Masky's anus slowly, listening to his moans as he lubed up the tight hole with his saliva. After several moments, he moved back up, getting to his feet and lining his member up to Masky's ass.

With no warning at all, he thrust his hips into Masky's ass hard, harder than the lubricant was sufficient for preventing pain with. Masky yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain, his cock throbbing in delight as Hoodie leaned forward, sinking his teeth back into his neck as he thrust his hips harder, forcing his cock deeper into his lovers tight anus.

Hoodie grunted against Masky's neck as the masked boy's ass squeezed around his length, making him moaned in pleasure as he pumped his hips. The bed began to squeak with movement as they both bucked their hips together, pushing Hoodie into Masky down to the base. Hoodie bit harder and harder as he pumped in and out of Masky, hitting his prostate hard.

Masky screamed in ecstasy, cumming immediately from the contact to his button. The feeling of the hot seed against his waist caused Hoodie to begin slamming his hips harder into Masky, his legs locking around Hoodie's waist again, tighter this time as Hoodie picked up the pace to penetrate Masky's ever tighter hole.

After several more minutes, by which point the bed was more or less ready to collapse to the floor beneath them, Hoodie slammed into Masky one last time, his back arches as he came and let out a growl of pleasure, firing several hot white strands of thick cum directly at Masky's prostate. The feeling pushed Masky over the edge again, causing him to cum again, this time leaving a messy stain on Hoodie's, well, hoodie.

Getting anything on Hoodie's hoodie, save for blood, was usually worthy of death by torture over the case of several says, but he could make an exception of Masky. The two boys collapsed on the bed, panting hard and clinging to each other. There would be more difficult things to deal with in the morning, but they would be able to handle it with the knowledge that they could return here afterwards.

* * *

 **Tony(Clock)xPaige(Notebook) (MxF)**

 **(I'll be using the semi-creepy human versions of them. If you haven't seen them, go check 'em out on tumblr or youtube. For those og you who are unaware, the name Tony refers to the clock, and the name Paige refers to the Notebook.)**

Tony and Paige were dancing together. The day of tormenting people was over for now, and they could simply enjoy each other's company. "Paige my love, you're a joy to behold, from the ink in your skin, to the paper you fold~" Tony said, his hand running along her paper dress, squeezing her rear gently. Paige blushed, "Your the joy my dear Tony, I'll say it again until I die, from the shine in your shoes to your clock-hand bow-tie."

"The way you live to find vibrant colors a new." Tony said, drawing Paige closer, "The way you learned to master time, just to bring me to you." Paige said, her inky hand roaming down, rubbing Tony's crotch. "The control of your gaze." Paige added, "The madness of your stare." Said Tony. "The precision of your movements." "The green in your hair-"

To late Tony realized the mistake he had made as Paige collapsed on the ground, sobbing. "Hideous! An uncreative mess my hair's become!" Paige sobbed, "And to think you'd noticed when the fun had just begun!" Tony thought fast, he excelled at that. He leaned down, moving Paige hand's away. "It matters to me not what colors dance through your hair, all that matters to me is that you are there." He kissed along her neck, ignoring the taste of ink. "But if this green hair upsets you do truly and deep," Tony plucked the hair, leaving no green on Paige, his movement so fast Paige didn't even feel it, "Then why is it something you should be forced to keep?"

Paige looked up, her mouth slightly agape as Tony tossed aside the green hair. Her tears becoming those of joy, she pounced on him, pinning him underneath her, "Those you call you half mad are all telling lies. Such an act of kindness won't go without a prize~" Paige said, undoing Tony's pants and removing them. Tony squirmed as his member was freed, hidden somewhere under Paige's dress.

She lowered herself more, causing Tony to moan as his cock was pushed into her tight, moist slit. Paige locked her legs underneath Tony's waist, pulling herself down hard, causing them both to cry out in pleasure as she speared herself on Tony's cock. Tony moved his hands to Paige's hips, helping her move them up and down as he thrust up into her, slowly at first, but quickly getting rougher, faster, harder.

Paige rocked her hips back and forth, forcing Tony's cock as deep as it could go. her moans willed the room as she bounced in his lap, causing a rhythmic thud as Tony's hips bumped against the wooden floor beneath them. Tony's hand moved up to Paige's chest, pulling the top of her dress down and beginning to grope and massage her inky tits.

Paige moaned louder, and began moving her hips faster as a result. Tony grunted, picking up his own pace as well. The wet sound of their hips slapping together got them both riled up, and they both got closer and closer. After several minutes of this, both came together, shouting in pleasure as their climax hit them at the same time.

Paige collapsed, laying on top of Tony, who held and began kissing her heatedly. After several minutes, they separated, grinning. "Was this not a wonderful time to be mucking around?" Paige asked. "I see no need for us to slow down~" Tony agreed.

* * *

 **TonyxClockwork (MxF)**

 **(This is entirely non-canon to the Clockwork and Ticci-Toby story from Creepy Shipping 1, this is just a little thing that I couldn't resist putting in after I saw the connection between the Clock and Clockwork)**

"Clothes off." Tony ordered. Clockwork obeyed immediately, undressing slowly for her master. He was the ruler of time, he _was_ time. She would obey him. Tony smiled as he looked over her body, seeing where the smooth skin met the scared skin. Tony only needed to point to his crotch for Clockwork to know what to do. She crawled over on her fours, undoing Tony pants and taking out his cock.

Clockwork shivered at the sight. She got so excited when time let her please him. She wanted it so bad, but without permission, she didn't dare do any more than rub it against her face. "Suck." Tony ordered.

Clockwork immediately took Tony's cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she bobbed her head up and down its length. Tony placed his hand on Clockwork's head, sighing happily as she got lower and lower, taking him to the base and beginning to deep-throat him, gagging slightly. "Good~ keep going." Tony grunted, gripping her hair and forcing her to move faster.

Clockwork allowed him, enjoying how aggressive time got with her. She sucked as hard as she could, feeling his tip hitting the back of her throat. She felt his shaft begin to throb as he got closer. Tony pulled her head up aiming his cock as her smiling face as he came, covering her face. She took it eagerly, enjoying that she was being used by him.

"Face down, ass up." He ordered. Clockwork turned around, leaving his cum on her face as she lowered her head to the floor and raised her hips up to him. Clockwork shivered in anticipation, and bit her lip in a mix of pain when, rather than begin fucking her pussy like usual, he thrust into her ass. She had never had it in that hole before, and even with his cock lubed up with her own saliva, it still hurt with how hard he was going.

And she loved it. She wanted him to take her harder, to make her scream in pain and beg for more. She knew he would, he always did. He slammed his hips hard into her ass, turning it red just from the force of his hips. She grit her teeth, trying not to cum. She was never to cum before her master did. Seeing that she was struggling, and wanting to see her struggle more, Tony reached back to his chair, picking up his jagged clock-hand sword, and began grazing the blade of it along Clockwork's skin.

Clockwork came immediately, crying out as her ass squeezed around Clockwork's cock. Clockwork grunted, and drove the blade of the sword into Clockwork's skin, punishment for cumming without his order. Clockwork groaned in pleasure at her punishment, loving it. Tony left several more cuts across Clockwork's legs as back, watching them bleed and thrusting into her harder and harder as the sight got him riled up.

Clockwork was teetering on the edge again, but didn't dare cum a second time without permission, not even from Tony's teasing of her with his blade. Another ten minutes later, Tony unloaded again, filling her ass with hot cum and pulling out, jamming a plug into her ass to keep his seed inside. He gave Clockwork no order, never telling her she was allowed to cum again, not even from touching herself. He would leave her unsatisfied for the rest of the night.

And she fucking loved it.

* * *

 **I wasn't actually planning on making this at first, but I couldn't resist. I probably won't make a creepy shipping 3, not until I can find a yuri creepypasta pairing. If I do though, it'll be that pairing, a JeffxJane the killer hate fuck, and an update on Toby and Clockwork.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
